Currently, conventional emergency systems, such as 911 services, require that a user provide an emergency system operator with vital information related to the emergency in order for the emergency service provider to provide emergency help to the user. Such information can often be difficult to convey to an emergency system operator due to the trauma associated with an emergency, or simply a user's lack of knowledge of the vital information. Furthermore, for specialized circumstances, the recommended course of action may not be known or readily determined by an emergency system operator.
Hence, a need exists for providing help services over a network that can offer recommended courses of action, especially for specialized circumstances. In addition, a need exists for detecting present conditions of a user's circumstance without substantial interaction by a user, and transmitting the detected information to a service provider.